You Haxor!
by Hanging by a Silver Thread
Summary: Random spin-off starring Terry and an alien... Amazing isn't it.
1. You Broke It!

_Click click whirr. Click __**CLANK BANG CRASH!  
**_"Oh..."

"MCGUINNESS! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Nothin' Mr. Wayne! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! I broke the Bat Computer! CRAP!"  
Terry McGuinness had been working as Mr. Wayne's 'assistant' for a couple of months now, and now his life was about to end.  
The heavy tapping noise of Mr. Wayne's cane on the stairs was heard and Terry quickly turned in a futile effort to block the enormous blue screen behind him.

"I told you Mr. Wayne, you would have to update this computer at least once a year if you wanted this not to happen." Terry quickly turns to see a girl with dark-blue goggles and even darker blue hair resting her head on her hand. The elbow that supported that hand rested on a desk. From what Terry could see that desk was cluttered and he didn't understand why this girl was on the screen.

"McGuinness. What. Did. You. DO?!"  
"Don't blame him Wayne. I warned you. Mona tried to keep up with the demands put on her, but her software couldn't match up with the current software on-" The girls other arm reached up and tapped the air in front of her making glowing squares appear. "Oh boyo, you really shouldn't have gone there."  
"Where did he go?" Mr. Wayne asked gruffly.  
"Ummm... how to say this in English... He tried to access restricted files in the Rastoric Secret Police's database."  
"Rastoric?" Terry and Mr. Wayne said puzzled.  
"Where is Rastoric?" Terry's question was the first fired off after girls' statement.  
"When did the Bat Computer gain intergalactic access?" Mr. Wayne's question was blasted immediately after Terry's causing the girl to release her relaxed posture and start waving her arms frantically.  
"Whoa children, slow down! If you keep shooting questions like that, I'll never remember them all! To answer the first Rastoric is about three galaxies over from this and not a nice places to be, especially now. To the second question, I tried to tell you that I was doing that when I last worked on Mona, and before you ask Mr. Wayne, I blocked them and made nicey nice with them. So no repercussions for you..." The pause let both Terry and Mr. Wayne know that there would be consequences for someone else.  
"You didn't endanger yourself did you?" Mr. Wayne says leaning forward.  
"I'm too powerful an enemy for them to get on my bad side. Don't worry about me Wayne, I can take care of myself."  
There was silence after that.  
_'Who is this girl?'_ Terry thought to himself.  
"Can you fix this?" Mr. Wayne asked, heaving a sigh.  
Though her eyes were masked by the enormous goggles, her expression clearly stated 'I'm not an idiot like some people'.

"So, what's your name?" Terry had been sitting at the computer for quite some time now. He was fascinated by the images that flashed before him; all the while in the upper right-hand corner one screen did not change much. That was where the girl presided.  
"Well, you're language is too primitive for you to comprehend my actual name, but you can call me Haxor."  
"Oh... Shway." Terry knew he was supposed to feel offended, he just didn't know how to respond. His language had never been called 'primitive' before.  
"So what's your actual name in your own language?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. _'I guess I'm just a sucker for abuse...'_ And then she opened her mouth, and he could see her lips moving but all he could hear was something that sounded like wind chimes.  
"Wha, what was that?" Terry's shock was evident in his dropped jaw.  
"That's why I told you your language was primitive."

A few minutes later, Terry tried again for communication.  
"So how do you know Mr. Wayne?"  
"I built Mona."  
"Why do you keep calling her Mona."  
"Monitoring Operations of Nefarious Activities. MONA. It's the basic operating system of this computer. I built it myself. But that was long ago by your standards. Since then her name has lengthened."  
"What's Mona's full name?"  
"Mona Surio Havok."  
"And what do the last acronyms?"  
"Well Surio is Surveillance Under Radar and Intelligence Operations. Havok however is just a title. I can't tell you what it does though, I would prefer not to have a very angry Captain after me."

"Why? Did you steal it?"

"I made it, so really, can you steal... What is the word...? Your own creation?"

"Well... I guess not."

"What? The newest Mammal Man doesn't have moral assurance? Well, that may work in your favor."

Terry was confused. Who was Mammal Man? Why would it be good if he wasn't sure of his moral standing? Were all aliens this cryptic? Suddenly an image on the screen caught his attention. "Whoa! What was that?!" Terry's eyes were riveted to the screen trying to focus on the images that kept flashing by. Haxor pressed and poked the air and more square lights appeared. Suddenly, the images slowed down and began to reverse. Terry murmured a thanks and stared intently. Suddenly he shouted 'Stop!' Haxor pressed another glowing square.

"This old picture? You shouldn't worry about it." Haxor said pressing a another lighted square.


	2. Explainations

Terry had a lot of questions. It didn't seem like she was going to be very forward with her answers though since she seemed to view Terry as a complete imbecile.

'_I wonder if she has some super alien tech that she'll use on me if I don't stop talking. I hope it's not a probe.' _Terry thought to himself as he watched Haxor press more the lighted squares that randomly appeared.

"What are those lights?" Terry asked suddenly making Haxor give a startled look. She then gave Terry a glare that made him feel like he was back in first grade and Ms. Grady was glaring at him for asking a stupid question.

"It's what you would call a keyboard. Your technology hasn't advanced far enough for holograms to have more the decoy use." She then turned away from him and grabbed a cup.

"Is that a slurpie from 11-7?!" Terrys' obvious shock made Haxor giggle. Then, when he didn't stop being shocked, her laughter exploded to making her fall of her chair. When she finally regained her composure she said "11-7 is an intergalactic corporation. There's one down the street from me. If you actually take some time to notice, most of the workers of 11-7's on your planet are aliens in more ways than one." She took another sip of the blue drink. "Terry, you need to be more observant, I mean, the last Mammal Man was much better at spotting. You're supposed to be the Dark Detective!" Haxor says seriously.

"Who is Mammal Man?"

Haxor was shocked. "McGuinness, what is a bat?"

It was then that it dawned on Terry. "A mammal!" This was also the time that Haxor began a slow, sarcastic clap. "Bravo." She took another sip before pressing a green glowing square. The Bat Computer suddenly went black.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Terry asks cautiously, he had already broken it once today and wasn't willing to suffer the wrath of Mr. Wayne again. He already had to groom Ace. Terry shuddered at the horror. It was then that Terry noticed that Haxor was no longer on the screen. He quickly scanned the screen, hoping to find the omnipotent alien somewhere on that vast screen. "Haxor? Haxor?!" He screams insistently at the screen.

"What?" He turns around quickly to see Haxor standing there with her slurpie innocently staring at him through her giant goggles. She was a lot different than he had imagined her. She was a lot… shorter. Her hair hung below her knees and her petite frame made her seem child like, but the fierce expression made Terry re-think that statement. _'More like a stern midget.'_

"Is it okay that the screen is black?" Terry asks randomly gesturing toward the immense screen.

Haxor shrugs. "Well, unless you need it for anything, then it's okay. It's asleep for now and when you need it, you'll have to give the security requirements, but other than that, it's alright." She jiggles the 11-

7 cup and hears the straw bashing against the sides. She sighs in discontent. "That's the bad thing, there isn't enough of it to truly last very long."

"I'm sorry that you had to come down here. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Mr. Wayne sat in a large lounge chair speaking to Haxor while she rummaged in the kitchen. His usually gruff manner of speaking had melted into something much more accommodating. This made Terry pause. This was the most 'affectionate' he had ever seen Mr. Wayne.

"It's alright, I won't be here long. I just need to make some minor adjustments to make Mona run more efficiently." Haxor finishes her rummaging and skips up the nearby stairway. Terry turns to see a small smile on Mr. Waynes' face.

"Mr. Wayne, who is she to you?"


End file.
